Awkward Much?
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Read to find out. Phineas and Ferb pairing, Fake Candace and Stacy. dont read if you dont like


A punch in the gut. That's what it felt like. A huge punch in the gut. And at the same time... I was strangely... Happy for them...  
My point of view on many things... On life in general... Changed that day... The day I found out about them.  
It's easy to say that it was the most confusing and embarrassing day of my life... It was also one of my happiest days.  
I skipped into the house, excited that I was finally home for spring break.  
I saw a note on the kitchen table and picked it up, twirling around and read it.  
'Candace, sorry honey but Lawrence and I had to go to an antique convention. We will be back tomorrow. We love you. Hugs and kisses, love, mom and dad'  
I frowned slightly and ran upstairs.  
"boys?" I asked  
No answer. I shrugged and ran to the window  
"boys I'm home!" I called through it  
A loud  
"CANDACE IS HOME!" sounded from the backyard and the boys ran in the door and Phineas enveloped me in a tight hug.  
"I missed you" he smiled  
"I missed you to" I smiled back "wow. You've gotten big"  
Phineas laughed and released me so Ferb could hug me. He hugged me tight and said  
"glad your back Candace"  
"I'm glad to be back" I smiled  
The two boys shared a glance  
"so how are you and Jeremy going" Phineas smiled slyly  
"amazing" I beamed  
"any baby news yet?" Phineas asked  
I blushed and said  
"n-no"  
"lies! When did you find out! How far along are you" Phineas asked  
I sighed and said  
"I found out a few days ago. I'm due in September and I'm three months along"  
"congrats" Phineas smiled  
"thanks" I smiled "how do you think mom will take it?"  
"I think she will be stoked" Ferb said  
I smiled and said  
"thanks boys. I appreciate it. I'm a little tired so I'm going to have a nap"  
"okay. Night Candace" Phineas said  
"night" I replied and headed upstairs to my room.  
General pov  
"thank god she didn't come outside" Phineas sighed in relief  
"i know" Ferb said, grabbing his brothers hand  
"what do you want to do" Phineas asked  
"I have an idea" Ferb whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around his brothers waist.  
Phineas blushed and said  
"are... Are you sure? We haven't gone that far yet..."  
"all I know is that I love you Phineas" Ferb replied  
"I love you to" Phineas smiled and kissed his boyfriend  
"I have an idea" he added when they pulled away  
"Im open for ideas" Ferb hinted  
"we can have a romantic type dinner tonight and then... Experiment" Phineas trailed off, blushing  
"Phineas are you sure you want to?" Ferb asked  
"I'm sure" Phineas answered immediately, and could tell his boyfriend didn't 100% believe him. He wrapped his arm tight around Ferbs waist, pulling him tight against him, and trailed his other hand up and down Ferbs chest. Ferb shivered with a light moan. Phineas leaned over and whispered huskily into his brothers ear  
"I want this. I want you. I just want to make it more perfect"  
Fern shuddered lightly at his brothers tone and nodded.  
Phineas smiled and kissed Ferb fiercely. When they broke away he smiled seductively and walked away.  
He began on his way outside and Ferb clicked a button behind a family picture and the backyard was encased with titanium. He walked outside and approached Phineas, whom was looking around in shock and Ferb pushed him into the tree and kissed him. Phineas' eyes widened as he returned the kiss, sliding his hands under Ferbs shirt. Ferb moaned into the kiss and slid his hands under Phineas' shirt.  
He lightly traced the contours of the redheads chest and Phineas moaned slightly.  
Ferb pressed tighter to Phineas eliciting a moan from the boy. Ferb ground his hips lightly into Phineas' and the redhead gasped and tossed his head back.  
"Ferb!" he moaned  
He grabbed Ferbs hips and pulled him tighter to him, their grinding becoming fiercer, and Ferb groaned.  
"Phineas" he groaned  
Phineas stopped the grinding and jumped up, locking his legs around the britts waist.  
He kissed him fiercely, pushing his tongue into his brothers mouth. The britt accepted and returned the kiss and their tongues danced together.  
They broke away for air and Phineas said  
"I think I want to skip the dinner"  
"I agree"  
Their lips met again and a high pitched scream broke them apart.  
Phineas jumped off Ferb and said  
"Candace it's not what it looks like!"  
"so my two younger brothers weren't just making out" she said in a strangled voice  
"Candace..." Phineas trailed off "sit and we will explain"  
Candace walked forward and sat in the grass in front of them. They sat also, still holding hands.  
"Candace... Ferb and I are together" Phineas said  
Candace was silent and after a minute said  
"how did this happen?"  
Phineas took a deep breath and told her how it all started.  
Flashback  
Isabella walked into the backyard and before she could utter her usual greeting Phineas approached her.  
"Isabella we aren't doing anything today. I have plans with Ferb. We never talk anymore so today is for him"  
Isabella frowned slightly and nodded and left the yard.  
Phineas sighed in relief and sat under his tree while he waited for his brother to get out of bed.  
Phineas' palms got sweaty and his heart started hammering as he thought of his brother getting out of bed.  
He took a deep breath to calm himself and verb walked out. He had no shirt on, just like Phineas, and Phineas immediately commited to image to memory.  
He bit his lip slightly and said  
"Ferb we never talk anymore... I was wondering if you want to go on a road trip?" he asked nervously  
Ferb smiled and nodded and said  
"when do we leave"  
"now" Phineas said and they climbed into the flying car. They drove around for a long time, an awkward silence hanging over them.  
"so... Do you like anyone?" Ferb asked, breaking the silence  
"like, no. Love, yes. How about you?"  
"same" he sighed  
Phineas sighed and out on the stereo before the silence could fall again. Gitchee gitchee goo came on and Ferb turned it up and sang with it, as did Phineas.  
The song ended and Phineas' cell phone rang  
"Phineas here" he answered  
"Phineas... I need an answer" Isabella replied  
"Isabella... I'm sorry... I'm in love with someone else. I'm head over heels for him" he sighed  
He heard a broken sob and the line went dead.  
He sighed and put down his phone and noticed Ferb looking at him weird.  
"what?" he asked  
"nothing" Ferb replied  
Phineas shrugged it off and landed the car.  
They climbed out and it was already getting dark. Ferb started a fire while Phineas got the marshmallows and sleeping bags.  
"shit" he heard Phineas curse  
"what?" he asked  
"Candace must has accidentally took one of our sleeping bags. Now we only have one" he replied  
Ferb nodded in thought and stood as Phineas speared some marshmallows on a stick. He unzipped the sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground.  
He walked back over to Phineas and said  
"hand me a marshmallow?"  
Phineas nodded and passed him a nicely toasted specimen and Ferb ate it thoughtfully.  
"Phineas... Why when you were on the phone with Isabella earlier did you say you were head over heels in love with him" he said, putting emphasis on him  
Phineas blushed and looked away.  
"Phin?" he asked  
"I'm gay" Phineas murmured  
"your gay? Since when?" Ferb asked  
"uh... For a long time actually... I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable now since I shared a bed with you when I had nightmares" he murmured  
"Phineas look at me" Ferb said  
Phineas slowly raised his head and gazed at his step brother  
"it doesn't bug me"  
"really?" Phineas asked  
"really" Ferb replied "now come one let's get some sleep"  
Phineas headed for the car and Ferb grabbed his arm and said  
"we can share"  
"are you sure?" Phineas asked "even though you know my secret?"  
"I'm sure" Ferb replied, and pulled him down onto the sleeping bag. Phineas laid as far away from Ferb as be could on the small area, and closed his eyes to sleep. Ferb noticed him shivering and pulled him back into his chest. Phineas looked at him, completely startled and Ferb said  
"we are brothers. I'm fine with your sexuality. I accept it"  
Phineas smiled and turned around, placing his head on Ferbs chest.  
"thanks Ferb" he smiled  
Ferb nodded, keeping his arm around Phineas' waist and they drifted to sleep.  
Ferb woke in the night to use the washroom and when he returned to Phineas, he was stretched out and occasionally his fingers would twitch.  
He groaned and said  
"nnnh... Ferb"  
Ferb froze and listened to to boys sleep talking.  
"Ferb!" he gasped "I love you... So much"  
Ferb knelt beside the moaning boy and said  
"Phineas. Wake up"  
He shook the boy lightly and he sat up hurriedly, ramming into Ferb.  
"Phineas... This is going to be awkward" Ferb trailed off  
"was I sleep talking?" he guessed, a look of horror on his face  
"yes... You were" Ferb hedged  
"what did I say" Phineas demanded  
"uh... Phin... Do you love me?" he asked  
Phineas turned beet red and said  
"what brought that on?"  
"while you were sleeping you were moaning and yelling my name, and said 'Ferb!... I love you... So much"  
Phineas blushed and murmured, almost too low for Ferb to hear  
"cats outta the bag. Stupid sleep talking"  
Ferb out his hand on Phineas' cheek, turning his face so the boy would face him.  
"can i tell you a secret?" he whispered  
Phineas nodded and Ferb said  
"I'm gay too. And I'm in love too. With you"  
Phineas' eyes flew open in shock and he said  
"really?"  
"yes" he said and without waiting for an answer kissed Phineas' cheek. Phineas froze, then wrapped his arms tight around Ferbs waist and kissed his chest.  
"we had better get some sleep" Phineas said  
"okay. I love you" Ferb replied  
Phineas rested his head on Ferbs chest and said  
"I love you to"  
End flashback  
"how long ago was that?" Candace asked after processing the information  
"around a year ago" Phineas replied  
"this is going to take some adjusting to... But congratulations"  
"thanks Sis. Can you not tell mom and dad?" he requested  
"they don't know?" Candace asked  
"would I be alive right now if they did" he replied sarcastically  
"touché" she murmured and said louder "okay I won't tell. Can I ask one curious question without you thinking im a perv?" she asked, blushing  
"sure" Phineas replied  
"uhm... Do you guys... Ya know... Do... That?" she asked  
"nope. Not yet anyways" Phineas smirked at his sisters bewildered expression "now if you will excuse us..."  
He grabbed Ferbs hand and walked inside an upstairs.  
"we will do the deed later" Phineas said as he locked their bedroom door "but there are no rule against a little fun"  
He turned and faced Ferb and the green haired boy pinned him against the door and kissed him. Phineas moaned into the kiss and ran his fingers softly along Ferbs chest, as Ferb did the same to him.

_**You know what happened! but unlike last time, i still have the link and am putting it on deviant art. let me know if you want the link. I wont think bad of you, dont worry I wish my mother didnt know my username... *sigh***_

He grabbed Ferbs hand and said  
"love you bro"  
"love you to. Let's go get a snack"  
Phineas smirked and nodded, and they quickly got dressed and went downstairs and to the kitchen.  
The first thing Phineas noticed was Candace sitting in the corner, huddled in a ball and rocking back and forth.  
Phineas glanced at Ferb and said  
"shit. I think she heard..."  
Ferb nodded his agreement and Phineas slowly approached Candace.  
"Candace... Did you hear that?"  
She looked up at him, shock in her eyes, and nodded slowly  
"I'm sorry" he apologized  
Candace nodded slowly at him and he extended a hand to help her up. She hesitated, then grasped it firmly and allowed him to help her.  
"sorry I reacted like that. I was just... Shocked" she murmured  
"it's okay Candace" they replied  
She hugged them both and the doorbell rang.  
"JEREMYS HERE!" she squealed and ran to the door to let him in  
She launched herself into his arms and he spun her around, and fist bumped the boys.  
"sup" Phineas asked  
"nothing. You?" Jeremy replied  
"the usual" Phineas replied  
"cool. How is the relationship going between you two?" he asked  
"pretty good bro. Thanks for asking" Phineas smiled  
"that's good. No problem" he smiled  
"you knew!" Candace gasped  
"yup. And I was sworn to secrecy" he replied  
"how long have you known" she demanded  
"quite a while actually. Around 6 months. I walked in on their first kiss... Well out since they were in the backyard" he said  
"wha-" she started, then turned her attention on Phineas and Ferb "you waited until you were together for six months before kissing?"  
Phineas blushed and nodded slowly  
"and you moved from kissing to sex in 6 months!" she gasped  
"Candace we are 17..." Phineas trailed off and Ferb nodded and raised an eyebrow at her  
She sighed and nodded.  
"okay. Well I'm going out with Jeremy. Be back in a bit. Be good" she looked at them fiercely, and walked out the door with Jeremy behind her.  
Phineas shrugged and turned to Ferb.  
"so what do you want to do?" he asked  
"we could watch a movie?" Ferb suggested  
"sure which one?" he asked  
"clash of the titans?" he suggested (lmao my friend is texting me and watching that in class so I used it)  
"sure" Phineas replied  
"you set it up, I'll get the snacks" Ferb said and walked back into the kitchen  
Phineas grabbed the movie off the shelf and popped it in the DVD player just as Ferb walked in with a bowl of chips in his hand, and a yogurt tube in his mouth.  
He handed Phineas the bowl and took a gulp of the tube.  
"Blueberry!" Phineas exclaimed  
Ferb smirked and nodded and Phineas glared at him.  
"that's my favorite" he said  
Ferb shrugged as he sat and smirked and Phineas lunged forward and grabbed it, and took a huge gulp of it.  
"thank you Ferb" he chimed, smiling as he handed it back  
"you owe me" Ferb replied  
Phineas leaned forward and pressed his lips slowly to his brothers.  
He slowly undid Ferbs shirt as Ferb slipped off Phineas' shirt. Their hands ran up and down each others chests as Phineas moved up and straddled his brother on the couch. When he pulled away he smiled, his eyes shining and said  
"does that cover it?"  
"just about" Ferb smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips once again.  
They heard a horrified gasp and pulled away, turning their gazes to the doorway, where their horrified mother stood.  
Thy both froze, Phineas hovering over Ferb, both blushing.  
"what. The. HELL!" she yelled  
"mom-" Phineas started and his mom silences him by yelling  
"LAWRENCE GET IN HERE!"  
Lawrence ran in and waved at his boys, their position not even phasing him.  
"they boys just kissed!" she yelled  
Lawrence nodded and shrugged.  
"why arent you upset!" she wailed, tears pouring down her cheeks  
He pulled her into a tight hug and said  
"I already knew"  
"for how long!" she demanded  
"I had my suspicions..." he trailed off  
"and?" she asked  
"and I saw them kiss..." he finished  
She looked furious and he said  
"Linda darling, they technically aren't doing anything wrong. They aren't brothers. They have no blood relation"  
"but they grew up together!" she complained  
"yes well, that probably helped..." he trailed off  
"mom, If we may give our side of the story" Phineas hinted from the couch, still in the same position, scared to move.  
She turned her angry gaze on the boys and he shifted out of the position.  
"fine. Explain. Now" she demanded  
"we're in love" he said simply, and Ferb grabbed his hand, nodding fiercely  
She paled and said  
"your too young to know what love is!" she yelled  
"mom, we are 17..." he trailed off  
"but I- but you- but he- but... ARGH!" she screamed in frustration  
Phineas and Ferb shared a glance and Linda glared at them, ignoring Candace as she walked in and asked what was going on  
"I forbid you from seeing eachother"  
"what!" Phineas yelled furiously "you can't do that!"  
"I can and did" she snarled, taking a step forward  
Phineas wrapped his arms around Ferbs waist, pulling him securely into his side, and Ferb returned the gesture.  
Candace registered what was going on and ran over, and stood protectively in front of the boys.  
"stop, mom" she hissed  
Linda faltered and said  
"Candace honey your home! I'm sorry you had to see this! I wanted your return to be perfect"  
Candace glared and said  
"it was. Until this"  
"you were home before?" Linda asked  
"yes. And found out about these two. And I was happy" she spat  
"but they grew up together!" she replied angrily  
"and me and Stacy grew up together! That didn't stop us!" Candace snarled  
She turned and whispered into the boys ears  
"please go along with this. I'm going to call Stacy and get her to pretend"  
Then nodded slightly and she turned to face her mom again.  
"you and Stacy are... Together?" Linda asked in a strangled voice  
"yes I will go call her and get her to come over and prove it. I'm taking the boys out with me so you don't hurt them"  
She grabbed the boys arms and pushed them beside her and towards the front door.  
"I forbid their relationship! They will never be! And neither will you and Stacy!" she screamed  
Candace slammed the door and hugged her two now crying brothers.  
"I'm going to make this okay" she promised and walked over to Jeremy.  
"Jeremy baby do you love me?" she asked  
"of course I do" he replied  
"then I need you to stay away from here for a couple days. I need to pretend to be dating Stacy because mom doest approve of the boys. She found out. Long story" Candace explained  
Jeremy nodded and gave her a quick hug and left.  
Candace pulled out her phone and sat beside Phineas and Ferb, and ran her free hand gently along their backs.  
"hey" Stacy answered  
"hey Stace I need a favor" Candace replied  
"sure what?" she asked  
"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. Like that we are dating"  
"why?" stacy asked  
"because Phineas and Ferb are dating and mom doesn't accept it and I said that we were dating. It's complicated. Please? You would need to stay here during spring break" Candace said  
"sure. My mom kicked me out anyways" she laughed weakly "we got in a bit of a fight. Be there in five"  
"Kay" Candace replied and the line went dead.  
Candace pulled the boys into a tight hug and hugged them until Stacy came up.  
They hugged and she said  
"you ready for this girl friend?"  
Candace nodded and grabbed Stacys hand and said  
"we might have to say we are in love"  
"we are, but as friends" Stacy smiled  
Candace smiled and knelt down beside the boys.  
"we are going back in now. Hold hands and act like you don't care what they think"  
They nodded and Phineas grabbed Ferbs hand in his own and they all walked back in the house.  
Linda spun around as they walked in the living room and glared at them.  
Phineas and Ferb glared right back at her, as did Candace and Stacy.  
"I forbid, repeat, forbid, this relationship. It is ending now" she said  
Phineas released Ferbs hand and stalked forward so he was nose to nose with his mother.  
"I am NOT leaving Ferb. I love him" he snarled  
He spun on his heel and stalked back to Ferb and stood behind him , wrapped his arms around his waist, and out his head on his shoulder.  
Ferb rested his cheek on Phineas' and put his hands over his hands on his waist.  
Linda glared and Candace stalked forward. Stacy took a quick glance at the furious women and stood beside them with an arm around their shoulders.  
Candace looked her mom right in the eyes and began her angry rant.  
"you call yourself a parent" she spat angrily "if you loved them, and cared you would let them be together. If you loved them and cared you would see that Phineas is more enthusiastic in everything, and Ferb talks more. You would see that are both happier. That they are soul mates. That they love each other. I know they can make this work because I see how they look at each other and how mug they care for the other" she glared angrily and stalked upstairs.  
The other three quickly followed and Phineas hugged his sister as soon as he saw her.  
"thanks Sis" he smiled  
"for what" she asked  
"for being you. And believing in us" he smiled  
Tears welled up in Candaces eyes and she kissed his cheek and said  
"no, thank you Phineas. For being you, and thanking me"  
Phineas smiled at her and glances uneasily down the stairs.  
"can me and Stacy share a bed in your room and you two share the other? Then they can't pull anything" she said  
"dad is fine with it. It would only be mom. But sure" Phineas replied and they went to their room  
Phineas laid on his bed and said  
"you two can have Ferbs"  
They nodded Got into the bed. Fern laid down beside Phineas and Phineas wrapped his arm around the britts waist and pulled him tight to his chest. Ferb rolled over and gave his brother a quick kiss on the lips, and rolled onto his back. Phineas glanced at him and Ferb patted his chest and smiled at him. Phineas smiled back and laid his head on Ferbs chest and wrapped his arms around him.  
"night Ferby. I love you" Phineas smiled  
"night Phin. I love you to" Ferb replied and kissed the top of the other boys head and they drifted to sleep.  
Candace woke up to Stacys arms around her and smiled slightly before rolling over to wake the girl.  
"Stace get up" Candace whispered  
"I'm up!" Stacy yelled sitting up wildly  
"I'm up!" Phineas and Ferb both yelled after her, lurching out of sleep.  
Candace snickered lightly and said  
"fail. Anyways time for breakfast"  
The boys nodded and got out of bed while Stacy groaned and slowly got up.  
"curse these infernal morning people" she groaned  
"I heard that" Candace called back as she left the room  
Phineas and Ferb snickered and left to, while Stacy rolled her eyes and followed them to the kitchen. Candace was putting waffles in the toaster when they sat.  
"you do realize Stace, that I'm not technically a morning person since it's two thirty in the afternoon" Candace smirked  
"ya, morning" Stacy joked  
Candace rolled her eyes and grabbed the waffles and handed everyone a few.  
They quickly ate and went to the living room. Ferb sat with Phineas' head in his lap, and Candace sat beside Stacy holding her hand.  
Ferb fan his fingers lightly through Phineas' hair and Phineas smiled up at him and said  
"you should give me a kiss"  
"why would I kiss you" Ferb teased, squeezing Phineas' hand  
"because you love me" Phineas replied with a huge smile  
"touché" he replied and bent down and kissed his brother. When he pulled away Phineas smiled at him, his eyes sparkling and said  
"I love you to"  
"I love you" Ferb laughed  
Phineas turned his head to the tv show and Candace put on csi Miami. When Horatio came on the screen Phineas smiled and said  
"yummay" in a teasing tone  
Ferb nodded in agreement and Candace said  
"guys he's fifty three"  
"what's your point" Phineas asked, raising his eyebrow at her  
"idk" she replied  
"did you honestly just use an acronym while speaking" Phineas asked  
Candace stuck her tongue of at him while Stacy and Ferb laughed.  
"wow. Loser" he smirked  
"hey!" she yelled  
He just smirked and kept watching the show.  
Candace glared and turned her attention back to the tv.


End file.
